1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skylights and more specifically it relates to an adjustable, passive skylight solar reflective system for increasing the input of solar radiation into a skylight during low sun angles typically occurring within early morning and later afternoon and for decreasing the input of solar radiation during high sun angles typically during the middle of the day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skylights have been in use for years. Typically, a skylight is comprised of a frame structure secured within the roof of a building with a window positioned within for allowing sunlight to enter into the interior portion of the building.
The main problem with conventional skylights is that they do not provide adequate lighting during the early morning and late afternoon hours because of the low sun angle. In addition, conventional skylights often times provide too much sunlight when the sun is positioned at increased angles that can undesirably increase the temperature within the interior of the building.
Examples of patented skylight devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,952 to Dominguez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,771 to Dominguez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,536 to Dame; U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,340 to Dominguez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,789 to Herbert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,777 to Curshod; U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,824 to Webster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,492 to Parkyn Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,447 to Raasakka; U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,387 to Takahashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,201 to Simon.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as cost effective or readily adjustable for increasing the input of solar radiation into a skylight during low sun angles typically occurring within early morning and later afternoon and for decreasing the input of solar radiation during high sun angles typically during the middle of the day. Conventional skylights typically provide insufficient sunlight during early morning and late afternoon hours.
In these respects, the adjustable passive skylight solar reflective system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the input of solar radiation into a skylight during low sun angles typically occurring within early morning and later afternoon and for decreasing the input of solar radiation during high sun angles typically during the middle of the day, and allowing for the reflector system to be adjusted so that the system can be positioned to optimize the intake of solar radiation to correspond with the lighting needs of the building occupant.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of skylight devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new skylight solar reflective system construction wherein the same can be utilized for increasing the input of solar radiation into a skylight during low sun angles typically occurring within early morning and later afternoon and for decreasing the input of solar radiation during high sun angles typically during the middle of the day. In addition, the present invention can be applied to skylights of various sizes and fitted properly regardless of the skylight orientation or latitude of installation and reflectors positioned adjusted to optimize daylight output in accordance with the users needs.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new skylight solar reflective system that has many of the advantages of the skylight devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new skylight solar reflective system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art skylight devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a main bracket attachable to a frame of a skylight, a pair of end brackets attachable to an opposing side of the frame, a first arm and a second arm pivotally attached to the main bracket with the distal portions of the arms slidably received by the pair of end brackets, a first reflector attached to the first arm, a second reflector attached to the second arm, and a cross brace attached between the first reflector and the second reflector.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a skylight solar reflective system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a skylight solar reflective system for increasing the input of solar radiation into a skylight during low sun angles typically occurring within early morning and later afternoon and for decreasing the input of solar radiation during high sun angles typically during the middle of the day.
Another object is to provide a skylight solar reflective system that regulates the input and distribution of sunlight through a conventional skylight.
An additional object is to provide a skylight solar reflective system that can be attached to various types and sizes of conventional skylights regardless of skylight orientation or the latitude of the installation.
A further object is to provide a skylight solar reflective system that reduces the requirement for conventional electric lighting within the interior of a building.
Another object is to provide a skylight solar reflective system that can be adjusted to optimize solar radiation intake to correspond with the user""s needs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.